Sadness In Space
by RangerLover1
Summary: Something Bad Happens To Cassie...But What?
1. Chapter 1

Andros Is Fighting Physco Red When He Is Blasted And He Falls And Ends Up Demorphing. Physco Red Grabs His Morpher And Throws It Far.

T.J And Carlos Goes Running Towards Andros When He Is Thrown Into A Tree. Andros Falls Down, Not Moving. Physco Red Leaves And Carlos Gets His Morpher While T.J Pretty Much Puts Him On Their Galaxy Glider.

T.J And Carlos Go Back To The Ship And Cassie Scans Him While Holding Her Stomach. Cassie Is Now 1 Month Pregnant With T.J's Baby.

Cassie Looks A Little Worried. "How Bad Is It?" Carlos Asks. "He Has A Concussion And Might Be In A Coma But How Are We Going To Tell Ashley?" Cassie Asks.

Ashley Comes In. "Tell Me What?" Ashley Says. They Gasp And Ashley Gasps Seeing Andros. "What Happened?" Ashley Asks. "Physco Red" Carlos Says.

"How Bad Is It?" Ashley Asks. "He Has A Concussion And Might Be In A Coma But Were Not Sure" T.J Says And Ashley Looks Shocked And Doesn't Move.

Ashley Runs Out And Cassie Goes After Her And The Boys Stay And Help With Andros. Cassie Sits On Ashley's Bed With Her And Comforts Her.

"I Nearly Lost Him Once I Can't Loose Him" Ashley Says. "You Won't Loose Him Ash" Cassie Says. Cassie Winces And Holds Her Stomach.

Cassie Starts Showing Signs She's In Pain And She Falls Off The Bed And On Her Back On The Floor. Ashley Gasps And Leans Down To Cassie Fast.

"Cassie! Are You Ok? What's Wrong?" Ashley Says But Nothing But Winces Of Obvious Pain Comes Out Of Her Mouth. "I'll Go Get T.J!" Ashley Yells And Runs Out.

Ashley Runs To The Medic Bay And Runs To T.J. "Cassie Is Hurt Or Something She All Of A Sudden Fell Of My Bed And Was Holding Her Stomach And Wincing In Pain" Ashley Says Fast.

T.J Gasps And Runs To Ashley's Room With Ashley And Carlos Following. T.J Runs To Cassie And Puts Her Head On His Leg. "Cassie What Happened?" T.J Asks Desperately But Nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

T.J Keeps Cassie's Head As She Lays There No Longer Moving. Ashley Tears Up Worried About Her Best Friend. "Cassie Come On Wake Up...Please" T.J Says Almost In Tears.

In Cassie's Head She Is Saying That She Wants T.J And Is Hoping That T.J And Ashley Are Ok Since She Knows They Will Be Very Worried About Her.

T.J Carefully Picks Her Up And Carries Her To The Infirmary. Ashley Follows And Carlos Left A Few Minutes Ago To Go Get Some Medical Stuff From Earth So They Have It Since They Were Running Low.

T.J Sets Her On Another Bed In The Infirmary And Covers Her Up. He Hooks Her Up To A Monitor And It Beeps Slowly But Not Too Slow.

T.J And Ashley Start To Try And Figure Out What Is Wrong But They Can't Seem To Figure It Out. Ashley Starts Crying And T.J Hugs And Comforts Her.

T.J Looks Over At Andros To See He Is Still Unconscious Either That Or He Is Asleep. Carlos Runs In With Many Medical Supplies And Sets It Down.

"We Might Have To Take Them Both To A Hospital" Carlos Says. "We Have Andros It's Cassie We Don't Know What Happened" Ashley Says.

"Let's Hurry And Get Her There In Case Something Bad Happened" T.J Says. They All Nod And Hurry And Take The Smaller Ship To Earth. They Run To The Hospital And Cassie Is Taken Away.

T.J And The Others Sit And Wait On News About Her. Soon A Doctor Comes Out. "Cassie Chan" They Stand Up. "It Seems She Has A Very Rare Sickness" He Says.

They Gasp. "Will She Be Ok?" Carlos Asks. "We Aren't Sure Yet But If Not She Will Have About 7 Months Left At Most" He Says And They Gasp.

"C..Can We See Her?" T.J Asks And He Nods. He Leads Them To Cassie's Room And They Gasp Seeing All The Wires And Tubes Going Into Her.

"What About The Baby?" T.J Asks. "The Baby Is Fine And Not Effected By It But It Will Be Born Premature When It Gets Close To Her Time" He Says And They Nod.

They Slowly Go In And T.J Sits Next To Her While Holding Her Hand. Ashley Sits On The Other Side And Holds Her Hand While Carlos Goes To Check On Andros.

A While Later Carlos Walks In With Andros Behind Him. Ashley Puts Her Hands Over Her Mouth Before Running And Hugging Andros And He Hugs Back.

"You Ok Ashley?" Andros Asks And She Nods. "Cassie Is Very Sick They Said She Might Not Make It" Ashley Says And Starts Crying And Andros Comforts Her...


End file.
